User talk:Eegorr
Thanks Hey man -- I'm glad that you're working on the cast pages! It's cool to come to the wiki after watching the new episode and seeing you putting up all the new credits. I'll take some screencaps tomorrow for the new pages... -- Danny (talk) 02:46, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Danny... thank you for putting this site together! I am happy to help. I updated the actors and characters for the first five episodes while I was sitting in front of the tube this weekend, so it was really no sweat. They could use some fleshing out still, but I think all of the actors are there and most of the named characters as well. I have also been updating the cast data on IMDB and it is getting straightened out, slowly but surely! I have a few questions for you: 1) Did Dwayne actually appear in ? I don't remember seeing him and I'm pretty sure that his name didn't appear in the credits for that episode, although is in the credits for . 2) Did Dayton Callie (Freddy) appear in ? IMDB shows him in the cast list for that episode but he was not credited. I don't think he showed up until . 3) There are some uncredited entries in the IMDB cast lists: *Lu Johnson as "Hunky Surfer" in and *David Mehl as "Police Officer" in *Kai Nuuhiwa as "Surfer" in Do you know if they are legit? If so, we should probably add them here. 4) Is the stuff I added to the article for Rosa Adams okay? I ran into that while reading Steve Hawk's inside info on the HBO page for JFC and was intrigued, so I thought I would duplicate it there, properly credited, of course. Have you read any of that stuff? It is great! BTW, I got that stuff about Comet and the other parrots directly from their trainer, Gary Mui, via email. I don't think anyone else has it! Guess that is about it... thanks again! eegorr 03:56, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :Cool, I'm glad you're here. It's much more fun to work on this when there's somebody else who's into it! By the way, what's your first name? You don't have to say if you don't feel like it, but I feel weird thinking of you as "Eegorr". :) :Here's my answers: :1) Matthew Maher isn't credited in ; he showed up in . :2) Dayton Callie first showed up in . :3) I don't know about those other credits. The "hunky surfer" might be a guy that Sammie runs past in an early scene, when Cissy yells at her to tell Shaun to come to the shop. Here's the best screenshot that I have of him. He's stretching and kind of showing off his body, so maybe he's supposed to be hunky, I dunno. :I don't think David Mehl plays a cop. Here's the people we see in the episode: Jon Ryckman is the store security guard. Reid Collums and Colin Doty are the officers that put Cissy in the police car. Monti Sharp is the sergeant who talks to Bill and releases Cissy, and John M. Jackson is the officer who whispers that Bill is senile. There's another guy seated in the police station behind Jackson in that scene, but he doesn't look like the IMDB picture of Mehl. Maybe he was cut out of the episode? :4) Yeah, that's great that you added the Rosa Adams stuff. I've been meaning to add stuff to the wiki from Steve Hawk's column, but I haven't gotten to it... It would be great to have some of that info. I added a Quote template around it, which sets off the quote. :And the Comet article is absolutely fantastic. I love it! How did you get in touch with the trainer? Did you just see the credits and look him up? That's a perfect wiki article. :) -- Danny (talk) 16:03, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ::Danny, ::My first name is Greg, like in my email address. Eegorr is kind of a jumble of my name that a buddy used to call me many years ago and it kind of stuck, so I use it a lot as a login name. As for the rest: ::1) That's what I thought. I see that you removed the reference to Dwayne from the episode page for , so that is fixed. Who the hell is he, anyway? Seems like some sort of random computer geek who has created a website that follows the Yosts. And who is the chick with him in the scene with Meyer and Daphne? I'm guessing it was Paula Malcomson, but I don't think anyone called her by name. Was that a cafe or someone's home? ::2) I agree, and I'll send an update to IMDB's removing his name from the cast data for . ::3) I think unless someone can confirm those "uncredited" credits we should just ignore them and let IMDB deal with it. Unless you want to create a page that is linked to from the main page that asks for someone to confirm and identify these characters -- that might be something interesting to try. ::4) The stuff by Steve Hawk is just great. I found myself constantly reloading the episode page on HBO last night to see if they had updated it for the new epsiode yet -- I can't wait to read it. Maybe you noticed that I added a direct link to the "Inside the Episode" pages under your main HBO link. ::Here is how I got in touch with Gary Mui, Zippy's trainer. We own a couple of parrots, so I was interested for myself. I didn't see Gary's credit at first, but I saw the credit for Birds and Animals Unlimited. I sent an them an email via their website, which, I told them. is amazingly sparse considering what they could do with it! I didn't give it much of a chance but apparently they forwarded my email directly to Gary and I got a reply from him within a day or so. He has replied to a couple of my emails now -- seems like a nice guy. He said he would send me some pictures of Zippy and the other birds, so when I get them I will upload them here and let you know -- I'll need some help formatting the text around the pictures. Something he told me that I did not post here is that Sherlock and Jelly, the cockatoo and Amazon parrot, do not have character names in the show. This is to emphasize the relationship between Bill and Zippy. I did not want to post this because it is kind of a spoiler, so please keep it to yourself. ::I really enjoyed -- I think it may have been the best episode yet. I am happy because the last couple of episodes have been kind of a letdown, IMHO. It's interesting that Mitch, the head of the Yost clan, did not show up at all, isn't it? And what is the story behind that zombie, Mr. Rawlins, who John carried out of Room 24, fulfilling at least part of his own earlier prophecy: "Room 24 will give up its dead, and the dead will be forgiven"? ::One more thing: something is wrong with the formatting of this page that prevents from being listed in the proper order. I couldn't figure out how to fix it but I'm sure you can. ::Talk to you later... Greg (eegorr 16:36, 16 July 2007 (UTC)) Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for your posts. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 18:22, 3 July 2007 (UTC)